1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to structures known as sawhorses or trestles, and more specifically to sawhorses having collapsible legs so as to allow for compact storage of the device.
2. Prior Art
Sawhorses are devices which have been used for many years by carpenters, painters and other individuals who need a basic supporting surface which is raised from the floor, and upon which can be placed either scaffolding upon which to stand, or a workpiece upon which work is to be performed. Since these devices are so basic and necessary in various areas, attempts have been made to reduce the size and bulkiness of sawhorses so as to make them more easily stored and carried. Typically, these designs have incorporated pairs of legs which are braced apart by a collapsible cross brace. When the sawhorse is to be collapsed, the cross brace is folded or removed to bring the legs together, and in a second movement the legs are then swung up toward the horizontal member. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,143,397; 1,298,867; 1,881,755; 2,312,956; 2,828,165; and 3,481,430. In addition to the extra effort and time involved in first collapsing the pair of legs and then swinging the legs up toward the horizontal member, these designs typically provide for latches or bolts which must be loosened prior to collapsing the device. When the device is erected again, these latches or bolts must be replaced or tightened. A design which did not involve collapsing the pair of legs prior to pivoting the legs up to the horizontal member is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,342. However, this design leaves the legs protruding from the side of the horizontal member when the sawhorse is collapsed and thus the collapsed sawhorse is not as compact as it could otherwise be. To overcome these problems, brackets have been devised which allow for folding of legs of sawhorses without some of the above-mentioned problems. Brackets of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 409,544 and 3,618,704.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages and provides for a sawhorse which can be more easily folded into a structure which is more compact than the prior structures. There is no need to disconnect any latches or loosen any bolts, and yet the structure, when upright, is strong and capable of supporting a heavy load.